Pod powierzchnią
by Satanachia Jaeger
Summary: Ludzie widzą to co chcą widzieć.


Terry nie jest głupi – dobrze wie, co myślą gothamczycy, co myśli jego matka, gdy jej usta krzywią się w dezaprobacie, kiedy cmoka ją w policzek przed wyjściem z domu.

Ludzie myślą, że jest kolejną ogłupioną zabawką zboczonego starca i Terry ani myśli wyprowadzać ich z błędu; Bruce tylko uśmiecha się gorzko, gdy wspomina o tym po jednym z patroli, kiedy starzec opatruje ostrożnie jego pogruchotane żebra. Strój chroni go przed ostrzami i kulami, chroni nawet przed implozjami broni energetycznej, ale nie jest w stanie zniwelować w pełni nacisku, i sińce i połamane kości, którymi później zajmuje się Bruce, stały się dla Terry'ego normalnością.

„Widzą to, co chcą widzieć", mówi mu później Bruce, ostrząc nowe batarangi. „A siła plotki nie jest czymś, z czym możemy i chcemy się mierzyć. Jeśli będą widzieć tylko swoje urojenia, nie zajrzą pod powierzchnię"

Terry mruczy potwierdzająco i wraca do obserwowania stabilnych dłoni starca, by móc później odtworzyć ich ruchy. Wcześniej czy później będzie musiał nauczyć się jak tworzyć własną broń, a ten moment wydaje mu się dobry jak każdy inny.

I tak, jeśli chcą zachować pozory, nie może jeszcze wrócić do domu.

Pracują w ciszy do rana.

Kiedy o poranku Terry wraca do domu, całe jego ciało boli ze zmęczenia, a palce drżą w sposób niekontrolowany od wielogodzinnego trzymania ostrzy. Przemykając korytarzem do swojego pokoju, kątem oka widzi jeszcze szykującą się do pracy mamę, ale nie potrafi zmusić się do przejęcia jej pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem.

Zwala się ciężko na łóżko i zasypia niemal momentalnie, zdąża jeszcze tylko podziękować bogom za to, że jutro (a może już dzisiaj) jest sobota.

Weekend mija zbyt szybko, okraszony krótkimi spotkaniami z Daną, ostrym bólem popękanych żeber i nocnymi, kąśliwymi uwagami Bruce'a, gdy po raz kolejny, przez nieuwagę, wystawia się na uderzenie.

„Batman tak nie pracuje", syczy starzec i Terry niemal może zobaczyć jak jego kostki bieleją, gdy ściska w furii swoją laskę. „Ja jestem Batmanem", odpowiada, chociaż wie, że to okrutne i pożałuje tych słów po powrocie do Jaskini.

Linia trzeszczy i milknie. Nikt nie słucha jego „przepraszam" i Terry uznaje, że to w porządku, nim zeskakuje z gargulca. Bruce i tak nie lubi przeprosin.

„To się musi skończyć", mówi mu w poniedziałek Max, kiedy Terry grzecznie czeka aż przyjaciółka wymieni swoje książki w szafce. „Martwię się o ciebie, wszyscy się martwią", dodaje i patrzy wymownie na stojącą nieopodal z koleżankami Danę, która chichocze z czegoś co powiedziała jedna z nich.

„Nie ma o co" mówi Terry i rzuca jej uspokajający uśmiech, ale mina Max mówi mu, że niewiele tym zyskał. Jego uśmiechy już od dawna na nią nie działają.

Max zmienia podejście: „Co z Daną, pomyślałeś jak ona się czuje?" atakuje, osaczając go i przyszpilając do szafek. „Ludzie mają cię za kurwę, za cholerną męską dziwkę puszczającą się z..."

„Dość", przerywa jej, pozwalając by odrobina Nietoperza wkradła się w jego głos; Max sztywnieje. „Nie dbam o to co mówią ludzie" syczy, kiedy odpycha się od szafek i zmusza dziewczynę do cofnięcia się o krok. „Ludzie są głupi; mają oczy a nie widzą, mają uszy a nie słyszą".

Max przygląda mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie potrafiąc dopasować tych słów do Terry'ego.

„Wiesz, czasami cię nie poznaję", mówi w końcu, jednak wyraźnie odpuszcza.

„To hormony", prycha Terry, co rozładowuje sytuację.

Na lekcje docierają przekomarzając się jak para dzieciaków, ale Terry skupia się tylko na tym połowicznie. Max za dobrze go zna, zbyt szybko zauważyła różnicę.

Notuje w pamięci, by poinformować Bruce'a o możliwej demaskacji.

 _Nikt nie może zajrzeć pod powierzchnię._

Kolejne tygodnie mijają stosunkowo spokojnie i Terry jak nigdy jest wdzięczny za istnienie policji w Gotham. Zwykle nie przydawała się zbytnio do niczego, jednak ostatnimi czasy zdawało się, że wzmogli patrole i nareszcie, nareszcie cholera, zaczęli aktywnie walczyć z przestępczością, co pozwoliło jego ciału zaleczyć wszystkie sińce i pogruchotane kości, i wprawiło go w słodkie rozleniwienie.

„Arogancja i lenistwo, McGinnis, to główne przyczyny śmierci w tym biznesie", gnębił go Bruce, ale Terry był zbyt zajęty odkrywaniem na nowo jak to jest być bezmyślnym nastolatkiem, by przejmować się jego słowami. Oczywiście to wtedy, kiedy on sam był zajęty imprezowaniem z Daną, wszystko poszło do diabła.

A najgorsze było to, że tak naprawdę to wszystko było jego winą, bo to on jest teraz Batmanem, i to on powinien być nie tylko Strażnikiem ale i głównym Celem każdego świra, który chce uderzyć w Gotham.

Ale świry nie trzymają się reguł, a on już dawno powinien się tego nauczyć. W szczególności nie świry Starego Gotham i kiedy naśladowcy Jokera, pod przewodnictwem jego nowej Twarzy, uderzają w ratusz i główną siedzibę Wayne Enterprise jest zbyt pijany by jasno myśleć, zbyt pijany, by dobrze uderzyć, a sztywność i chłód w głosie Bruce'a, gdy ten prowadzi go przez piętra swojej naruszonej wieży, sprawiają, że coś przewala się nieprzyjemnie w jego żołądku i Terry dobrze zna to uczucie, choć miał nadzieję nigdy nie zaznać go od Bruce'a.

To _dezaprobata_ i starzec emanuje nią przez długi czas, przez co wsącza się w jestestwo Terry'ego niczym kwas.

Dobrze wie, że spieprzył, że zawiódł i ta świadomość boli bardziej, niż połamane podczas walki kości, sprawiając, że Terry pragnie zwinąć się u stóp Bruce'a jak Ace i skomleć o odrobinę przyjaznej uwagi, której dostaje aż za dużo od Max i swojej matki, ale on jej nie chce, nie od nich. Nawet nie od Dany, która grucha nad nim, powtarzając _mój bohater_ , myśląc, że złamany nadgarstek i śródręcze są z barowej bójki, tej w której pijany bronił jej przed jakimś obelżywcem _._ One nie wiedzą, że połamał rękę spadając z chybotliwego kawałka naruszonej eksplozją podłogi. One nigdy nie będą wiedzieć, bo nigdy nie będą w stanie zrozumieć. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, to nigdy nie będzie miało znaczenia.

Kiedy po niemal miesiącu, Bruce na nowo pozwala mu przejść z Jaskini do Dworu i usiąść z nim w salonie, jak domownikowi, Terry wie, że zostało mu wybaczone.

W dezaprobacie Bruce'a nie było gniewu, był tylko strach i Terry przypomina sobie o tym za każdym razem przed wyjściem na patrol. On sam nigdy nie był Robinem i nie wie jak to jest móc schronić się pod opiekuńczymi skrzydłami Mentora, jak to jest być ściągniętym z linii kiedy uderza za mocno lub zbyt szybko oddaje się gniewowi czy własnej głupocie. Zawsze był tylko Batmanem. Nigdy nie zaznał tej opiekuńczości, którą widzi czasami w spojrzeniu Bruce'a, ani nie poznał jak silna jest jego karząca dłoń, gdy przekroczy linię. Znał tylko jego dezaprobatę i chwytał się jej niczym tonący brzytwy wiedząc, że jeśli spadnie nie ma nikogo kto mógłby go złapać przed upadkiem.

Dla niego jest tylko głos Bruce'a w uchu i widmo jego dezaprobaty.

Terry wie, że Bruce jest sfrustrowany. Wie to aż za dobrze; widzi irytację i gniew wyryte w każdym geście, gdy starzec poprawia ułożenie jego ciała po wyprowadzeniu błędnego ciosu, słyszy w każdym stuknięciu laską, kiedy ten przechadza się po Jaskini, a roznoszące się echo drażni drzemiące na jej sklepieniu nietoperze.

Wie, że nie frustruje go sam wiek, ale niemoc i ból, które przyszły wraz z nim. W noce, gdy wiatr i deszcz szaleją po Gotham z furią, której nawet sondy zewnętrzne nie są w stanie ułagodzić, Terry przez interkom wyraźnie słyszy chrapliwy oddech Bruce'a, gdy ten próbuje kontrolować swoje wymęczone ciało, mając za podporę wyłącznie leżącego u jego stóp Ace'a. To nie są łaskawe noce dla bandytów – Batman spada na nich bez słowa ostrzeżenia z gzymsów i dachów, wytrąca broń z rąk i bez wahania gruchocze kości, wyładowując na nich swój gniew. Bo w takie noce Batman nie chce być na dachach i ulicach Gotham, nie chce użerać się z rabusiami, ani gonić morderców. Batman chce wrócić do Jaskini, do Dworu i znów być tylko Terrym, i zabrać Bruce'a jak najdalej od wilgoci i chłodu, najlepiej do salonu, gdzie rozpali w kominku i za pomocą gorącej herbaty i ciepła płomieni odgoni ból blizn i dawno połamanych kości.

Ale Gotham to suka i nie dba o to czego chce Batman, i słowami Bruce'a posyła swojego Strażnika w pogoń za uciekającymi przemytnikami.

Kiedy wraca nad ranem do Jaskini ma kostium rozcięty wzdłuż boku, naruszone rękawice i poharatane kostki, na co Bruce kręci tylko głową, a Ace hufie, odpowiadając na niezadowolenie pana.

„Nie będą już problemem", mówi płaskim tonem Terry, ściąga przemoczony strój, który dociążony wodą plaska głośno o stół z narzędziami i staje przed starcem w samych bokserkach, próbując nie pocierać ramion z zimna.

„Zabieraj się stąd, dzieciaku", mówi Bruce, zbliżając się ostrożnie do stołu, najwyraźniej chcąc samemu doprowadzić do porządku porozcinany strój.

Terry powstrzymuje się przed skrzywieniem.

„Nie, muszę zaszyć sznyty" Bruce zatrzymuje się, z pozoru przywołując do porządku Ace'a. Rzuca wzrokiem na rozwalony na stole cieknący kostium, marszczy brwi i zaciska mocniej dłoń na trzymanej lasce. Terry wie, że starzec próbuje ukryć bolesne drżenie palców. Widzi je jako słabość, a Batman, nawet na emeryturze, nie może być słaby. Terry nienawidzi tego, nienawidzi, że Bruce próbuje to przed nim ukrywać, jakby nawet z jego strony spodziewał się bólu i kpin.

„Ja to zrobię", mówi w końcu nie owijając w bawełnę i przez chwili widzi w ciele starca cień dawnego Batmana, gdy ten prostuje się nagle, wyraźnie szykując jadowitą tyradę.

„Pozwól mi, proszę" dodaje szybko, dobrze wiedząc, że zwykłym „proszę" może u starca dużo ugrać. Często mu powtarzał, że jest zbyt impertynencki, jak na tak młodego bachora, i pomimo swojej szorstkiej postawy zawsze miękł przy jego „proszę".

„Żyłki są w drugiej szufladzie", mówi w końcu Bruce i gwiżdże na pokładajacego się już pod stołem dobermana, który bez ociągania podnosi się i podąża za nim do wyjścia. „Nie poucinaj sobie palców, nie chcę płacić zbędnego odszkodowania", mówi jeszcze, nim za pomocą laski i czystego uporu wdrapuje się po wąskich schodach na poziom Dworu i bez jednego spojrzenia wychodzi, zostawiając przemarzniętego Terry'ego ze zniszczonym kostiumem i stadem krążących nad nim, zaniepokojonych głuchym odgłosem zamykanych drzwi nietoperzy.

Dzisiejszej nocy nie wraca do domu, jest na to zbyt zmęczony.

„Ludzie gadają, wiesz?", rzuca konwersacyjnym tonem jego matka, gdy na wpółprzytomny i niemal dosłownie wykopany z Dworu przez Bruce'a, pojawia się w domu na obiad.

Terry drapie się po zarośniętym policzku i mruczy potwierdzająco, nim położy brodę na stole, by ślepić jak mama szykuje talerze. Oczywiście, że wie, że ludzie gadają. Niekiedy gadają nawet przy nim, bez żadnego skrępowania lżąc na niego i Bruce'a, a on może tylko się uśmiechać i grać głupiego.

Nie cierpi tego, ale wie, że gdyby spróbował interweniować, Bruce jeszcze tej samej nocy przeciągnąłby go przez wszystkie zaułki Gotham, by przypomniał sobie dlaczego ma milczeć.

„Terry, spójrz na mnie", jego matka w końcu zwraca na siebie jego nieco rozmytą uwagę. „Pamiętasz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, prawda?" pyta siadając naprzeciwko niego. Terry marszczy brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi. Kiedy w końcu dociera do niego sens słów odchyla się gwałtownie na krześle, by nie musieć patrzeć matce w oczy. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie umiał jej kłamać.

„Mamo", mówi w końcu „wiem co myślą ludzie, cholera, wiem nawet jak to wygląda z zewnątrz ale tam nie ma nic, czym musiałabyś się martwić."

„Skarbie, jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać ze mną..." zaczyna kobieta, ale Terry przerywa jej siadając gwałtownie, przez co zacina się w pół zdania.

„Boże, mamo! On w niektóre dni nie może nawet utrzymać pióra w palcach, skąd w ogóle pomysł, że mógłby mnie zmusić do czegokolwiek?!"

„Po prostu… zmieniłeś się odkąd u niego pracujesz."

„Czy to źle? Zawsze mówiłaś, że muszę dorosnąć" Terry wstaje od stołu i opiera dłonie na oparciu krzesła. „Dorosłem" mówi po chwili milczenia i wychodzi z kuchni, mijając w przejściu brata, który zbyt zajęty nową grą na telefonie nawet go nie zauważa.

Jego życie w pigułce.

Wraz z nadejściem zimy Terry coraz rzadziej opuszcza Dwór zaraz po patrolu, woląc spędzić resztę chłodnej nocy w ciepłym gabinecie Bruce'a, który pomimo swoich prychnięć i pufnięć nigdy nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by go przegonić, niechętnie akceptując obecność nastolatka w swojej króliczej norze.

„To co robisz, jest bardzo niepokojące", mówi jednej nocy, pozornie bez związku, Bruce, kiedy Terry delikatnie pomaga mu owinąć wykrzywione palce dookoła gorącego kubka z herbatą po czym mości się wygodnie z książką na swojej już części kanapy.

„Nie wiem o czym mówisz" odpowiada niewinnie Terry i znajduje stronę, na której wczoraj skończył.

Bruce prycha, co można przetłumaczyć „jasne, że nie wiesz", ale kiedy Terry obraca się tak, by zwiesić nogi przez podłokietnik i opiera głowę o jego ramię nie kpi ani nie odsuwa się.

„Nie powinieneś tego robić."

„Nie powinienem", _bo nikt nie może zajrzeć pod powierzchnię._

 _Nawet Bruce._

01.09.2015


End file.
